Mi amigo, su corazón, el mio y el espejo maldito
by Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari
Summary: Bueno, es el resultado de una noche de examen. Es un KuramaxHiei y la aparición de la metiche de Mukuro. Universo totalmente paralelo, TT me odio a mi misma...
1. Default Chapter

**Hiei estaba tan deprimido, Kurama no sabía que sucedía con el, Hiei necesitaba cariño, ahora mas que nunca, Hiei lleva toda la mañana sentado viendo afuera de la ventana, sentado en la cama de Kurama.**

**Kurama entro al cuarto, se sentó dándole la espalda a Hiei, Hiei lo miro interrogante, para luego pasar a sorpresa, Kurama se havia dejado caer en su regazo, Hiei miro el bello rostro de Kurama en su regazo, estaba sonriente, se limito a dar una sonrisa, y volvió a la ventana.**

**Kurama vio el rostro melancólico de Hiei estiro su mano hasta tocar su rostro, el miro hacia abajo, Kurama se fue enderezando, y recargo a Hiei en su hombro, este no se negó solo suspiro, y cerro los ojos, Kurama sabia que Hiei estaba triste, después de que Hiei cerrara los ojos sintió la mano de Kurama acariciando su cabello. **

**Hiei se tenso algo, ante las caricias de Kurama. Kurama lo abrazo más fuerte.**

**-solo cierra los ojos…-dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.-Hiei se relajo sentía el cuerpo de Kurama bajo el suyo, Kurama bajo las manos a la cintura de Hiei, Hiei abrió los ojos, suspiro, y se dejo en los brazos de Kurama.**

**-calma…-continuo acariciando el cabello de Hiei, hasta que noto la respiración pausada, Hiei se havia dormido, sonrió, Hiei era muy especial para Kurama, cualquier cosa que le pasase el tendría que intervenir.**

**La noche havia llegado, Kurama no quería soltar a Hiei, este estaba por abrir los ojos, Kurama acaricio la espalda de Hiei, hasta que este abrió los ojos.**

**-¿Cómo dormiste?...-pregunto con una sonrisa, sin dejar de abrazarlo**

**-como nunca…-dijo inclinándose.-Kurama…-**

**-¿si?...-**

**-gracias…-dijo recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Kurama.-**

**-de nada…descuida cuentas conmigo siempre-. Dijo mientras tomaba un libro.**

**Hiei estaba confuso, con eso, se le hacia, angustiante, eso lo tenia palpitante en la cabeza, Kurama.**

**Hiei llevaba 3 horas buscando a Kurama, saltando de árbol en árbol, viendo a los diferentes humanos con la misma ropa de Kurama, se detuvo y empezó a captar la energía de Kurama.**

**-¿Dónde estas?-sentía el poder de Kurama mas fuerte, se asomo por una gran árbol y lo pudo ver, parado ahí en mitad del bosque, se iba acercar hasta que vio a una ninjen acercarse a el, se escondió entre el follaje, vio como "esa" niña, abrazaba a Kurama por el cuello, y se iba acercando lentamente, cuando los labios de ella tocaron los de Kurama, algo se rompió dentro de el, sus fuerzas flaquearon, su energía dio un súbito bajón.**

**Kurama se separo al sentir el bajón de la energía de Hiei, lo buscaba en los árboles cuando por fin lo localizo lo asusto, Hiei tenía los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta, vio como cerraba los ojos y de repente caía de la copa del árbol, empezó a caer como hoja.**

**Kurama se alejo de la ninjen, corrió a donde havia visto a Hiei, pero no le gusto nada lo que vio enfrente de el.**

**-Mukuro…-ella estaba enfrente de el, una mirada fría a su persona, y Hiei en brazos, este tenía los ojos cerrados, y finta de inconsciente.**

**-¿siempre tienes que ser tú el que lo pone en este estado?-dijo mientras quitaba la banda que cubría el jagan, coloco su mano en el jagan de este, ella cerro sus ojos, y en su mano apareció una energía rosa, Hiei abrió los ojos de golpe, los tenía en blanco, su cuerpo se empezó a retorcer en los brazos de Mukuro, salían gritos ahogados de su boca, su cuerpo se retorció mas fuerte, Mukuro lo contuvo con un abrazo, Hiei seguía así, después de unos segundos su cuerpo dejo de retorcerse, y los gritos dejaron de escucharse, el cuerpo de Hiei callo pesadamente en los brazos de Mukuro.**

**-¡¿Qué le as echo!-grito Kurama estaba, asustado lo que havia visto, no lo perdonaría ni siquiera a Mukuro.**

**-menos daño del que tú hiciste-dijo empezando a bajar a Hiei al pasto-le eh borrado la memoria, no recordara nada, antes de despertarse.- vio a Hiei aún sudando, luego de enderezarse, se dirigió a Kurama-lo dejo a tu cuidado, pero apenas se mejore, vendré por el-**

**-¡no te lo llevaras de nuevo al Makai!-dijo gritándole a Mukuro-el ah estado mas tiempo contigo de lo necesario-**

**-aya consigue la perfección, aquí solo se debilita-dijo desapareciendo.**

**Kurama se arrodillo frente a Hiei.**

**-¿Hiei puedes escucharme?-vio como este se tranquilizaba, y se daba la vuelta-¿Qué te eh echo?-lo tomo de los hombros y lo recargo en su pecho.- ¿por que no despiertas Hiei?-. Tomo el rostro de Hiei en sus manos, lo cargo en su espalda**

**¨**

**-¿Kurama por que no recuerdo nada de ayer solo despertar hoy en tu casa?-dijo sin levantar la cabeza del regazo de Kurama.**

**-Hiei…-dijo tensándose, no quería que se enterara ni que Mukuro llegara por el.-no lo se-**

**-mientes…-dijo levantándose de la cama de golpe.**

**-¡usaste el jagan, cuando te dije que no lo usaras en mi!-dijo levantándose también.**

**-no lo use…lo se por el tono de tu voz, te conozco mas que nadie, y aun así ¿desconfías de mi?...si tu me dijeras que me aventara del tercer piso lo haría sin preguntar por que confió en ti, hago lo que me pides sin negarme a nada…-dijo mientras su voz se entrecortaba.-no puedes mentirme a mi…-dijo mientras caminaba al marco de la ventana.**

**-yo…lo se, se por que no recuerdas nada-dijo agachando la cabeza.**

**-y ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Por qué callas conmigo? ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi como yo en ti?...-dijo señalándose.**

**-no es eso, si te digo, es… ¡no podría! Te quiero demasiado como para verte hacerlo de nuevo.-**

**-¡Kurama cariño!-grito una voz desde la planta baja, era la ninjen que Hiei había visto con Kurama ¿Por qué todo lo malo tenía que juntarse en ese día? ¿Qué no era suficiente ser el niño prohibido del Makai?**

**-¿sabe tu nombre? Esa humana ¡sabe tu verdadero nombre! Esto es el colmo… Suichi...-se asusto de repente, comenzó a sudar, si esa humana sabía el nombre de Kurama que no sabría, se sentía como ratón enjaulado, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, si se quedaba aunque fuera un momento mas, su cabeza explotaría.**

**-¡Hiei, no bajare y ella no subirá!-dijo sacando una planta de su cabello, y extendiéndola en todo el cuarto, ramas por toda la habitación, la ventana estaba bloqueada al igual que la puerta.**

**-¡¿Qué haces! No pensaras mantenerme aquí, sabes bien que podría destruir todo esto incluyéndote si me apetece-dijo acercándose a el.**

**-te detendré si es necesario…se que no lo harás, al igual que tu te conozco-dijo agachándose algo.**

**-¿Por qué haces esto? De un día a otro ya no te conozco Kurama ¿Quién eres? a ¿Cuántos mas les mentiras? -dijo, para después acercarse abruptamente a Kurama, quien lo tomo fuertemente del brazo.**

**-¡no dejare que ella te lleve entiendeme!-dijo mientras lo soltaba.**

**-¿Quién? ¿Por qué?-dijo confundido.**

**-Mukuro…-**

**-ella, ¿Por qué, la conozco desde hace mucho no lo entiendo, ¿por que?**

**-Hiei ella…te ama…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-te ama…por eso te quiere con ella-dijo acercando a Hiei a su rostro.-ella te quiere… ¿tu la quieres a ella?...-**

**-no…algo me dice que no-dijo, Kurama paso su mano por el cuello de Hiei rozando sus labios.**

**Un flachazo pasó por la cabeza de Hiei cada una de las imágenes de la noche pasada. Se separo toscamente de Kurama y callo al suelo, tomándose la cabeza, Kurama se arrodillo a su lado, intentando calmarlo.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre?-**

**-¡la ninjen…tu…juntos!-del cuerpo de Hiei empezaron a emanar rayos rosas, de repente se escucho la voz de Mukuro.**

**-"volveré por el cuando este listo"-los rayos hicieron una burbuja rosa, con Hiei en ella.**

**-¡HIEI!-Kurama se quiso acercar a la esfera pero esta lo tenía un campo de fuerza.**

**-¡Kurama! ¡Ayúdame!- Hiei golpeaba la esfera, para intentar romperla, pero se le hacía imposible, el aire se acababa, lo único que recordaba era a Kurama en el suelo. **

**El cuerpo de Kurama estaba tirado en el suelo de su habitación, su respiración era pausada, tenía uno que otro raspón pero nada para preocuparse.**

**-Hiei…-Mukuro estaba en medio de su habitación, vio como la esfera entro por la ventana, con Hiei desmayado en ella, al quedar encima de Mukuro, esta se deshizo y el cuerpo de Hiei callo en los brazos de esta.**

**-sabía que ese zorro no podía cuidarte…-Mukuro hizo que el cuerpo de Hiei levitara por la habitación hasta una camilla.**

**-veras que después de esto, todo será mejor…-cuando el cuerpo de Hiei toco la camilla, de esta salieron brazaletes de acero, rodeando el cuerpo de Hiei, la camilla se enderezo.**

**-pronto despertara un nuevo Hiei…-tomo el mentón de Hiei.- ¿Qué es esto?-Mukuro sintió un destello cruzar la cabeza con la imagen de Kurama.- ¿no te va a dejar en paz eh?-se aparto de Hiei un cilindro gigante callo encima de este, llenándolo de un liquido verdoso, la camilla se desintegro, al igual que los brazaletes y la ropa de Hiei.**

**De la parte superior del cilindro bajaron uno tentáculos, uniéndose al cuerpo de Hiei, y una mascarilla para que pudiera respirar.**

**-Kurama no te acercaras a el…-vio la rosa clavada en los trozos de la ropa de Hiei y la piso.-eso te lo aseguro.**

**-Hiei…-me encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, todo a mi alrededor era negro, una figura apareció de repente frente a mi.**

**-Youko Kurama-dijo el ser.**

**-¿Hiei eres tú?-dije parándome, el estiro su mano, tenía su Katana, la estiro cerca de mi cuello, luego la regreso, cortando su muñeca, vi como su sangre caía, y también como una figura parecida a la mía se acercaba y rompía un trozo de su túnica, y la utilizaba para vendar la muñeca de Hiei, quien sonrió al verlo, luego me apunto a mi.**

**-¿estas bien?…- dijo la figura parecida a mi luego un disparo…vueltas, dolor de cabeza, Hiei, Mukuro, Hiei, Yo, Hiei, Hiei…**

**-¡Kurama!...-la voz de Mukuro se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación, Kurama se levanto, observando como la bruja, entraba con un espejo en sus manos.**

**-¡Mukuro! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabías que el recordaría todo!-dijo mientras sacaba la rosa de su cabello.**

**-¿Creíste que lo dejaría contigo, no mas por que si?...-hizo levitar el espejo enfrente de Kurama, ese comenzó a brillar, era una intensa luz, Kurama se acerco algo para ver mejor, entonces la luz desapareció, una imagen se mostró en el espejo….**

**-Hiei…-dijo casi en un susurro.**

**-así es Kurama…el esta en mi castillo, pronto será lo que siempre quiso ser…un ser todo poderoso…Hiei será el rey del Makai, y tú Kurama no lo podrás evitar.**

**-¿Por qué?...-fue lo que alcanzo a decir.**

**-…-**

**La imagen de Hiei en ese frasco, le mantenía inquieto, pudo ver como surgían ciertos cambios en el cuerpo de Hiei, su cabello crecía, mechones rojos aparecía en su cabello, y como sus ojos perdieron brillo.**

**-¡Hiei!...-grite con desesperación, la imagen…Hiei comenzó a intentar abrir los ojos, hasta que después los abrió, no había sentimiento alguno en esos ojos, el cabello hasta la cintura y ojos rojos con pupilas azules, arranco los cables, el frasco se rompió, el cuerpo de Hiei cayo, se paro. **

**-Será mejor que te pongas la ropa Hiei-dijo Mukuro Hiei solo puso una cara de fastidio, y fue directo a la mesa donde estaban ropas negras pero no las que usaba siempre.**

**Un pantalón de cuero, botas debajo de la rodilla negras, una polera negra pegada al cuerpo, brazaletes dorados alrededor de sus brazos, unas vendas negras en los antebrazos, dos cinturones con un calavera, cada uno, y un sable no era la Katana pero era algo. **

**-creo que despertó mal humorado…-dijo al ver su rostro.**

**Kurama se dejo caer en el suelo de nuevo esto no estaba pasando, despertaría en cualquier momento, y encontraría a Hiei gruñéndole ¿Verdad?...-**

**Kurama sintió un escalofrío en la espalda levanto la mirada, separo sus manos de su rostro, velozmente miro atrás de el, ahí…estaba el…**

**-Youko…-saco la espada-Kurama…-la agito en contra de Kurama quien de no ser por que salto estaría cortado a la mitad.**

**-¿Hiei? Hiei despierta, Mukuro te ah usado…-el no respondía, seguía atacándolo.**

**-No intentes convencerlo Kurama, no te hará caso.-dijo Mukuro que seguía con el espejo, que empezaba a oscurecerse.**

**-¡muere!...-volvió a atacar, sus movimientos era demasiado rápidos para Kurama, en cualquier momento le dañaría a el.**

**-detente…por favor…-estaba contra la cama, Hiei tenía la espada en la mano, un movimiento y Kurama estaría muerto.**

**-¡Muerte a los humanos!-bajo estrepitosamente la espada, Kurama solo de suerte alcanzo a moverse la espada estaba contra la almohada ahora destrozada. **

**-Hiei escúchame tu me conoces…-trataba de ver a donde correr-Kurama…-se intentaba de meter a la cabeza que Hiei era capaz de matarlo.**

**-¿K-Kurama?...-se detuvo apunto de matarlo, la punta de la espada o sable estaba encima del hombro de Kurama, por un momento sus ojos volvieron a tener brillo.**

**-Si Hiei…Kurama…-a pesar de tener el sable en su hombro se paro, su camiseta se rompió, una hilera de sangre corrió de su hombro.-No permitiré que ella te haga daño…-puso sus manos en los hombros de Hiei este estaba petrificado.**

**Los ojos de Hiei volvieron a ser como antes.**

**-Kurama…-lo volteo a ver, esa sonrisa como olvidarla…**

**Pero como siempre todo lo que empieza tiene que…**

**-¡Acabar!...-una energía exploto del cuerpo de Hiei lanzando a Kurama contra la pared.-¡¡¡Todo lo que empieza tiene que!- Kurama estaba contra la arista de la pared.-¡¡¡Acabar!-lanzo la espada esta estaba atorada en el arista, Kurama estaba aterrado, un movimiento en falso y tendrían Sushi de Kurama.**

**-Hiei…-podía ver el odio en sus ojos, jamás había visto hacía el, no importaba que sucediera con el Hiei estaba primero…**

**Mientras Hiei intentaba sacar el sable de la arista, Kurama se coloco atrás del, Hiei trato de voltear, pero para cuando lo hizo Kurama lo estaba abrazando.**

**Hiei tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Kurama, quien lo tenía fuertemente aferrado, pero de nuevo la energía quería emanar de su cuerpo, Kurama lo aferro mas a el, Hiei intentaba alejarse, era demasiada la energía, el cuerpo de los dos intentaba separarse, pero Kurama intentaba, con mucho esfuerzo ya que, la energía era demasiada.**

**-¡No te perderé!-lo aferro mas a el.**

**Una luz se empezó a formar entre los dos cuerpos, Kurama no soporto mas, fue a dar de nuevo a la pared llevándose a Hiei consigo. Fue tanta la fuerza que Mukuro salio despedida por la ventana dejando el espejo en el cuarto… **

**Después…**


	2. Corazón de Hielo

Corazón de hielo

El dolor era tenue, pero fijo, lo sentía en la mayor parte de su cuerpo…

¿Cómo era posible que Hiei no lo hubiera recordado? Y mas aún como es que el quería apartarse de el.

Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, aún le dolía el cuerpo, eso era irritante, se tallo los ojos suavemente hasta que abrió los ojos por completo, le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-observo el desorden en su cuarto, la ranura en el arista de la pared, la almohada desgarrada, las sabanas en suelo…

¿Entonces no había sido un sueño? ¿Entonces Hiei si lo abría matado?...No, no puede ser…-No…-agacho la cabeza seguía recostado en el suelo, pero al bajar la cabeza miro un cuerpo inconsciente en su regazo.- ¿Hiei? ¡Hiei!-no respondía sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, y su cuerpo inerte en las piernas de Kurama.-Hiei por favor, despierta…-

Me sentía fatal, mi cuerpo lo sentía demasiado pesado, no recuerdo nada… ¿Quién soy? Ese…ese chico ¿Kurama era su nombre? ¿Por qué quería protegerme? ¿Lo conozco? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mi cabeza me duele mas…ese chico tiene algo que ver con que yo no recuerde nada de mi…lo se lo presiento.

Oigo una voz a lo lejos ¿Hiei es mi nombre? Creo que si…esa voz es dulce, como los pajarillos en la mañana, no se porque pero presiento que me habla a mi, ¿Entonces Hiei si es mi nombre? Suena como el canto de los ángeles cuando el lo pronuncia.

-ku-kura-Kurama…-fue lo único que pude decir, por alguna razón estaba demasiado cansado, sentía un calor embriagador, un dulce aroma a rosas y…y…debía asesinarlo. Sentí una furia dentro de mí, debía matar al chico, matar a Kurama, pero no quería pero a la vez quería, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Quería o no quería? Por un momento me perdía, ya no era yo, era un demonio.

-Hiei…-Hiei no contestaba a lo que le pedía, el debía estar bien tenía que estar bien.

Sentía su cuerpo moverse y tensarse sobre el mío, algo estaba mal, lo presentía…Entonces por un rayo de Luna lo vi, el maldito espejo que dejo así a Hiei, una energía emanaba de el, pensé que sería mejor que lo llevase al Reikai ahí sabrían que le sucedía, y que era ese espejo.

We're always together and that settings sun, we made our promises. Now it's there, easily, And that feelings, please tell me...

-Kurama….-dijo Koenma, el estaba inspeccionando el espejo, como el cuerpo inconsciente de Hiei.-su cuerpo creció unos cuantos centímetros, su cuerpo esta siendo controlado contra su voluntad.

-¬¬ dime algo no sepa.-dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente al escritorio de Koenma.

-Este espejo…no entiendo como lo consiguió Mukuro, este espejo había sido destruido por mi padre hace 1589 años, este espejo esta maldito por los demonios del Makai…-dijo poniéndose mas nervioso.-los demonios con todo el odio que le tenían al Reikai lo maldijeron, haciendo que quien pudiera controlar su poder, controlara hasta el mas fuerte guerrero…pero si el hechizo no es retirado para las dos semanas morirá…-

-¿Y? ¿Cómo le quito el hechizo? Se puede… ¿Verdad?-

-Kurama te seré sincero no lo se…este espejo debe ser destruido, no sin antes devolver a Hiei.-dijo viendo a Hiei encima de uno de los sillones aún inconsciente.

-debe haber algo que hacer…este espejo, tiene la culpa de todo-lo tomo entre sus manos, al tocarlo…Fue como si dejara de estar en el Reikai todo se oscureció, a su alrededor todo era niebla.

-¿Dónde estoy?...-cuando termino de decir esa oración, miles de imágenes de cuando era pequeño aparecieron, desde que apenas nació hasta ahora, los recordaba, todas la mentiras, engaños, muertes, lágrimas…

Era demasiado, tantas cosas que habían pasado, todo…todo estaba ahí, de repente, entre todas las imágenes, se detuvo en una, una en la que estaba Hiei, cuando este le dijo que como amigo podía confiar en el, que no le ocultara nada, ahí dijo su mas grande mentira.

One person governs their heart, suddenly jumping to come by being there, for just a moment, gracefully coming to embrace

_-No me sucede nada…-_con una de sus sonrisas falsas…La imagen se quemo, ardiendo en llamas…

-Hiei…-las lágrimas comenzaban a subir de su garganta, sus piernas ya no le obedecían cayo al suelo de rodillas.-No es verdad…no es verdad…me sucede todo…todo…y tu…-todo desapareció parecía haber sido tragado por un agujero negro.

-¡KURAMA!-La voz de Koenma resonó en todo el castillo, Kurama se había desmayado al momento de tomar el espejo.- ¡KURAMA!-

De un súbito golpe despertó, estaba asustado…

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo levantándose del suelo.

-te desmayaste Kurama…-dijo Koenma.

-todo…fue tan real.-el espejo estaba tirado en el suelo, de repente este se elevo en el aire, y se coloco enfrente de Hiei, una imagen se reflejo, pero no era el Hiei que estaba en el sillón, era el Hiei que todos conocían.

El espejo comenzó a brillar, la luz era tan intensa, como había sucedido en la cuarto de Kurama.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!-intentaba decir Koenma, para cuando la luz se disipo Hiei estaba de pie, con su sable en la mano.

-¡Youko Kurama!-apretó con fuerza el sable, y en un rápido movimiento se lanzo en contra de Kurama.

-¡Hiei!-grito.

-¡detente!-otro grito Yuske y Kuwabara había llegado.

Hiei los comenzaba a atacar, Koenma no sabía que hacer, no podían hacerle daño después de todo era Hiei.

Como no podía hacerle nada solo esquivaban sus ataques, hasta que Hiei comenzó a enfadarse y a lanzar su dragón que los seguía hasta estrellarlos contra la pared.

-¡Hiei!-Kurama le abrazo por detrás para retenerlo.-Hiei por favor detente esto no ayuda en nada recuerda…cuando todos éramos amigos…-Hiei comenzó a forcejear en sus brazos.

-¿Recordar que Kurama?...el que negaras que te amaba-al terminar de decir eso dejo de moverse-por mas que me costara ocultarlo tu ya lo sabías, y me dolía mas que los mil no ¡Que pudiste haber dicho!-una gran fuente de energía comenzó a crecer de nuevo en Hiei, solo que esta vez no pudo soportarla y se desmayo.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la oficina de Koenma.

-¡Estor arto! ¿Qué no piensan hacer nada?-grito desesperado Yuske.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Viste que a el no le importa quien sea, lo matara si se le presenta la oportunidad!-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¡Ya se de lo que es capaz pero no podemos dejar que siga así hará daño y el mismo se lastimara!-dijo levantándose de una vez.

-¡Basta!-grito Kurama-hay que ver como sigue.-se levanto.

-tienes razón…-se levantaron de los sillones y bajaron al sótano del castillo de Koenma, era aterrador, se encontraban esqueletos ahí, demonios a medio morir, aparte de que apestaba a muerte, se acercaban a una celda cubierta totalmente de acero.

-es hora…este alertas-dijo Koenma mientras sacaba la llave de una de sus mangas.

Al abrirse la puerta, solo se vio oscuridad adentro de la celda, y pequeño sonido, una respiración…

-Hiei…-dejo salir Kurama, entre la oscuridad de la habitación, unos ojos se abrieron, rojos y llenos de odio, una tenue luz comenzó a formarse en las manos de Hiei, intentando liberarse de su prisión, estaba encadenado en la muñecas y tobillos, pegado a una fría pared de piedra.

-¿Qué le esta sucediendo?-dijo Yuske al verlo de esa manera.

-Su cuerpo no obedece su mente, para el, todos somos sus enemigos.-dijo Koenma.

Hiei comenzó a producir unas pequeñas llamas, y a moverse para salirse de ahí.

-Hiei ¿Por qué?...-me iba acercando a el, cuando el se mostró violento con solo verme, no lo entiendo, ¿todo esto fue mi culpa? ¿Por no apreciar lo que sentías?-Hiei…vuelve por favor…

-¿podrían dejarnos solo?-dijo casi en un murmullo Kurama.

-¿Qué? pero Kurama…-no alcanzó a terminar Kuwabara por que Yuske intervino.

-llámanos si pasa algo-y salió con Kuwabara y Koenma.

-ten cuidado Kurama-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir después de que cerró la puerta.

Kurama se hinco enfrente de Hiei y lo soltó de sus cadenas…

-¡Hiei!-apenas termino de quitarle las cadenas y Hiei ya lo tenía contra la pared ahorcándolo.

-¡Youko cometiste un gran error!-lo azotó contra la pared, para luego arrojarlo a uno de los rincones.

-¿Qué te esta sucediendo Hiei?-dijo apenas poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué? ¡Respondedme!-

Hiei se acercó velozmente y tomo a Kurama del cabello, y le hablo al oído.

-tu no estas en posición de ordenarme Youko-lo azoto contra el suelo, haciendo que de la boca de Kurama comenzara a salir sangre.- ¿Qué me puedes decir ahora, Youko?

-¡basta! Ya no me llames Youko, hace mucho deje de serlo, mi nombre es

¡Suichi Minamino!-grito levantándose.- ¡Apréndelo!

Hiei sonrió con cinismo, dio una vuelta en si y pateo a Kurama.

-¡No vas a decirme que tengo que hacer! ¡YOUKO!-grito.

Kurama apenas podía levantarse, el cuerpo le dolía en exceso hasta que cedió y se quedo en el piso, pero alzo la vista para hablarle.

-si no puedo hablarte como Suichi te hablare como Youko Kurama-se levanto de golpe se lanzó encima de Hiei.

-si con palabras no puedo convencerte…-se acerco a su oído-tal vez aprendas con otro modo…-y comenzó a lamer su oído, Hiei comenzó a tratar de liberarse del agarre.

-¡Quitate! ¡Maldición! ¡Aleja tu…-Kurama comenzó a desgarrar la ropa de Hiei, poco a poco hasta que lo dejo descubierto del torso.-¡ES LA ÚNICA MANERA EN QUE UN YOUKO PUEDE EXPRESARSE!-grito mientras intentaba quitarse a Kurama de encima.

Kurama se detuvo en seco, era verdad lo que Hiei decía, soltó a Hiei y se levantó.

-yo…-no sabía que decir la verdad el no debió haberlo echo nunca.

-¡¿Por qué maldita sea Kurama! –Soltó Hiei para después soltar su puño en duro y frío suelo--¿Por qué esta es la única manera en que un Youko puede querer algo?

Kurama se detuvo en seco…

Bueno aquí termina U no sean malos y porfas dejen reviews.


End file.
